In a shuttleless-type loom the filling yarn is introduced by means of a gripper arranged at the end of a flexible band up to the center of the shed and is transferred there to a second gripper which is introduced into the shed from the opposite side of the loom, also on the end of a flexible band. The loom therefore has one band wheel on each of its opposite sides, a separate flexible band being fastened on each of them at its one end so that the band, upon rotation of the band wheel, is unwound from and wound onto the band wheel with constantly changing direction of rotation. Upon the unwinding, the flexible band is pushed from its rear fastened end and must therefore be supported by band shoes arranged along the circumference of the band wheel. Furthermore, between the band wheel and the shed the flexible band, which is moved tangentially away from the band wheel, must also be guided. As a result of the friction occurring at the band shoes and at the guide, the gripper band heats up. In known arrangements therefore lubricant has been added drop by drop to the band or else the gripper band has been caused to move through a material impregnated with lubricant, which did not provide satisfactory action since the lubrication is very uneven unless constant control is exercised. Lubrication in itself is not desirable due to the danger of the fabric being woven being soiled thereby, but since the band becomes too hot without lubrication it cannot be dispensed with. Furthermore, there has also been proposed lubrication by means of a wick which dips into a supply container, which however is uncertain in its action since the wick is easily carbonized due to the high temperature produced by the friction.